nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Ray
|First Appeared = Survival Instincts |Last Appeared = Survival Instincts |Status = Deceased |Rank = Field Agent |hidep = yes |hidef = yes |hides = yes |Profession = Survival specialists |Loyalty = }} Ray là một trong ba và ba. Anh có một người một người tên là Kate Barrett. According to Ray's file, he served two tours in the Gulf and was married to Kate Barrett in 2004. However, Ray possessed an obsessive personality, threatened to kill Kate if she looked at another man. Eventually, he brutally dismembered a man he thought was hitting on his wife, was dishonourably discharged and was put on death row, with Kate filing a divorce. His death was faked and he was recruited by Division. Ray was taught S.E.R.E. class (Survival Evasion Resistance Escape), teaching recruits how to survive in enemy territory and was used by Percy for survival missions in places such as forests. However, he was refused contacting Kate. Season Three In 2012, as Division came under official government control, Ray refused the recall order and went rogue with other agents nicknamed the Dirty Thirty. He spent six months building a camouflaged house in the wilderness as well as stealing technology from China to trade for land mines, which he placed around his house, among other traps, to keep out intruders. Eventually, he came after Kate, who was growing paranoid with his phone calls and near-sightings. He broke into her house and waited until she arrived home, shooting her cop boyfriend Jason, who survived because of his protective vest, before kidnapping her. He tells Kate that he's changed as he drives to a storage warehouse to gather ready-to-eat meals. However, Kate sneaked off to the side to use her debit card on a vending machine, knowing it can be traced. He then brought Kate to his cabin, where he soon chloroformed her into unconsciousness. Using his training, Ray went out into the wilderness to watch for trespassers. Spotting Nikita and Owen posing as FBI with a police task force hunting for him, Ray intercepts and kills two officers and takes their radio. Posing as the police dispatch, Ray exposes the Division agents as fraud, forcing them to fight their way out. He then returned to his cabin, where Sean Pierce's team was closing in. Ray strangled one agent while another was killed by a land mine. He then took up sniper position and wounded Owen. He then spotted Nikita heading into his cabin and confronted her. He nearly overpowers her, had not Kate attack him from behind. Ray was close to killing his ex-wife but Nikita shot him in the back before he could do so. Owen then made it seemed like Ray died in the wilderness so the authorities would not ask questions and realize his death was faked. Abilities A former instructor of S.E.R.E he was highly skilled operating in forest like places. Building boobytraps and using camouflage and stealth he was able to take out an entire Division Team. See Also Category:Guest Characters Category:The Dirty Thirty Category:Killed Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Division Agents Category:Rogue Agents Category:Characters Category:Antagonist